


A Family is What you Make It

by fairestandfoulest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, No superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick loved Bruce. He really did. But he also questioned how the actual hell he managed to get into these situations.</p><p>“So you just saw this kid,” Dick said slowly, looking suspiciously at Bruce. “And, just like that, you decided to take him in.” Bruce washed his hands and refused to look at Dick which, okay, that never went over well. Dick fought the urge to lay on the counter and poke Bruce until he paid attention to him.</p><p>Or, in which Bruce keeps bringing home children and Dick is a little sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family is What you Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, mainly inspired by my love of jaydick and the bat fam. I hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from “A Family is What You Make It” by Jim Rule. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)

Dick loved Bruce. He really did. But he also questioned how the actual hell he managed to get into these situations.

“So you just saw this kid,” Dick said slowly, looking suspiciously at Bruce. “And, just like that, you decided to take him in.” Bruce washed his hands and refused to look at Dick which, okay, that _never_ went over well. Dick fought the urge to lay on the counter and poke Bruce until he paid attention to him.

“Would you have done differently?” Bruce finally asked, looking intently at Dick. It was his ‘Dad’ gaze and it made Dick feel like he was twelve years old again, standing with skinned knees and red eyes at the orphanage in front of Bruce. He was small again and just as eager to please Bruce because he had no one else, no one who would care for him and so who was he to not want Bruce’s love? “If you had been in my position, I mean.”

“Would I have taken him in?” Dick asked. Bruce nodded and Dick tossed his hands up in the air, a little offended that Bruce didn’t know all ready. “Of course I would. I’m not a monster.” Bruce’s eyebrows twitched and Dick knew that, right now, it was the closest thing he’d get to a smile.

Alfred handed another full plate to Bruce, who looked at Dick. That look was never good.

“Good, then you can go give Jason this plate.” He dumped it in Dick’s hands and Dick just gaped, barely managing to grab it.

“What?” he squawked. He tried to shove it back into Bruce’s hands despite him evading easily. “Didn’t we already feed him, anyways?”

“Master Dick, I am under the theory that Mr. Jason has not had many meals recently.” And, okay, Dick thought that maybe them stabbing him with the fork would be less painful.

“Fine,” Dick hissed, marching towards the doorway. But once Dick saw the boy sitting on the couch, all disapproval went away.

The boy was sort of cute, in a kitten drenched with water way. He could have easily passed as Dick’s own brother with black hair that was messy, not in Dick’s artful way but in an honest ‘I-don’t-have-the-money-or-time’ way, and icy blue eyes, truly _cold._ Scruff covered his jaw and he looked so old that Dick doubted if Jason had been honest to Bruce when he said he was nineteen.

Jason stood when Dick walked in, back snapped straight in an attempt to look intimidating. Dick thought it made him look even more like a kitten, what with how his hoodie practically drowned his dangerously thin frame, especially given the fact that he seemed a little taller than Dick himself. He was _gaunt_ in every way possible.

Dick held up the plate like a peace offering and Jason’s eyes landed on it, a hunger akin to a wild animal passing darkly over his face. Dick felt nearly sick with worry for this younger boy. Dick in no way had ever had a perfect life, but he’d never faced the same conditions that this boy obviously has.

“Heard you were still hungry,” Dick said gently, holding the plate out. Jason took the plate quickly, as if Dick would take it away. Jason shifted and then met Dick’s eyes, shoulders yet to relax, but that was okay, especially when Dick got to look into some of the prettiest eyes he’d ever come across. And, okay, maybe that was a little narcissistic of him, because Jason eyes were scarily similar to Dick’s. But there was something different, something predatory that made Dick pause.

Jason kept his eyes on Dick as he slowly sat down, using the fork to shove his food into his mouth. Some dropped down his hoodie and Dick frowned, deciding that his next task would be to wash Jason’s ratty clothes.

“Good?” Dick asked, sitting next to Jason. He froze, looking at Dick and then scooting away from him. Dick quirked an eyebrow, pointedly glancing at the space between them.

“I don’t like to be crowded or touched,” Jason said in a rough, ruined by cigarettes voice. Dick nodded and didn’t focus on his voice; Jason had too many demons to have to deal with Dick’s weird attraction.

“Dually noted,” Dick said easily. He leaned back on the couch, throwing one leg over the arm and tipping his head back until he was looking at Jason upside down. Jason didn’t so much as look at Dick, instead staring ahead with furrowed eyebrows and a chewing jaw.

Dick sighed, loudly and no doubt irritatingly if the twitch of Jason’s eye was anything to go by. Dick kicked his leg and started to hum a tune when Jason didn’t seem particularly inclined to talk. He couldn’t remember if he was humming Taylor Swift or Demi Lovato, but it didn’t really matter because he couldn’t remember the words anyway.

“What is wrong with you?” Jason asked and there was a disbelief to his voice that Dick wasn’t unused to hearing when people talked to him.

“What?” Dick decided that playing dumb here was the smartest option.

Jason turned towards Dick, a look on his face that suggested he was close to imploding. He motioned furiously with his fork. “This- This- This fucking joke of a so-called personality you have.” Dick smiled serenely, meeting Jason’s angry eyes with his own furious ones.

“I wasn’t aware that my personality was a joke.” Dick was well aware that he was sort of behaving like, well, a dick, but he wanted to see what buttons Jason had, and how long it would take for him to decide he’d had enough. Bruce could take in as many strays as he liked, but Dick would damn well test them first.

“Well, it is,” Jason said gruffly and finished off his food, placing his plate on the table in front of them.

“Good thing I like jokes,” Dick drawled, stretching to get closer to Jason and gauging his reaction. Jason stiffened and curled his body over Dick’s, no protective but looming. Dick blinked as he watched Jason’s wild hair fall and cast shadows over his face. His smile wasn’t really a smile, more of a bare of his teeth.

“Bad thing I don’t,” he ground out and Dick smiled sweetly.

“How terrible indeed,” he murmured and Jason cocked his head, eyes turning dark. Dick figured that he could get behind this boy hanging around.

“I don’t like you,” Jason said bluntly and Dick laughed, delighting in the way his breath blew Jason’s hair around his face. Jason appeared irritated by the action.

“But I like _you,”_ Dick said rather happily. He mimicked Jason’s cock of the head, smile so wide that you could see hints of his gums. “And that’s all that really matters.”

Someone cleared their throat and Jason’s head snapped to the doorway, Dick letting his head loll to look over to where Alfred stood with a bemused look.

“Master Bruce wished for me to check on you boys and ensure that you did not kill each other yet,” Alfred said. Somewhere from the kitchen, Dick could hear Bruce yell, “I told you _not_ to tell them I sent you.”

“Oh, Bruce doesn’t need to worry,” Dick said enthusiastically. “Jason and I are getting along fantastically.” Dick playfully tapped Jason’s nose, beaming at Jason’s look of undisguised rage.

“Oh dear,” Alfred sighed. “I fear that is worse than you two hating each other.”

-X-

Dick will forever say that Bruce’s smartest decision was taking in Jason Todd. Never mind that he’d only been at the Manor for a month.

Having Jason around was like having this dark, miserable storm looming above you, but, lucky for Jason, Dick had always loved the rain. Jason said it was actually unlucky for him, but Dick never listened much to Jason’s opinions on him anyway. Besides, they were at least sixty percent sarcasm.

Dick whistled as he walked past the in-home gym, pausing at the open door. He’d already had his workout for the day, but Jason was in there, exercising with a sort of determination that Dick knew even Bruce envied, even if he refused to admit it.

Jason was at the punching bag, his favorite form of working out. His hands were taped meticulously and, honestly, Dick had to admit that the month here had done wonders for the boy. He had filled out well with strong shoulders and a strong chest and really, Dick couldn’t help himself if he drooled a little whenever he saw the muscles in Jason’s back. Scars littered his body, improper attention making them heal in a way that looked particularly painful. And he’d shaved the beard, taking years off his face. He looked his age and that was something stunning in and of itself.

He wore low slung basketball shorts and Dick could see the waistband of his boxers, wondered idly what it would be like to lick the sweat that pooled in the grooves of his hips. Probably very nice, if Dick was honest to himself. (Still probably very nice if Dick wasn’t honest with himself.)

Some edgy, rock band blared from the speakers and Dick clenched his teeth when the drums got particularly loud. “Looking good,” Dick shouted over the music. Jason stopped and turned, head cocked in what Dick had realized was his go to ‘I’m infuriated but not really angry’ expression. Jason grabbed the remote for the music and paused it, crossing his arms. Dick himself had nice arms if the titters of the socialites were anything to go by, but they’d leave him in the dust if they could just get a glimpse of Jason’s arms. They were crafted by _God_ and they never failed to turn Dick on, whereas his own arms maybe only turned him once or twice a week. What Dick would give to feel them around him.

“What are you dressed for?” Jason asked bluntly. Living with Jason, Dick had quickly realized that blunt and rude were Jason’s constant emotions. If blunt could even be considered an emotion.

“Bruce wants me to meet some CEOs for the company,” Dick said, starting to walk away. He knows walking away from Jason happened to piss him off very much, but he always followed, so it was his own fault that Dick exploited that. “He wants me to schmooze and charm and what not.” Dick moved down the hallway that would take him to the living room, Jason close behind him.

“Bruce won’t expect me to do that someday, will he?” Jason asked horrified. Dick stopped and turned away, placing a hand on Jason’s cheek. He was pleased when Jason only glanced at it mildly irritated, as opposed to the first time Dick had tried this small bit of affection. He was surprised his balls had actually recovered.

“I think Bruce understands that you don’t have a charming bone in your body, Jaybird,” Dick said, the relief on Jason’s face palpable even though Dick had basically insulted him.

“Good, good,” Jason said tensely. “Bruce is a smart man.”

“I know he is,” Dick said, poking Jason’s cheek before dropping his hand. “He took you in, didn’t he?” Jason got that look of discomfort he usually got whenever Dick said something nice to him, but he was getting better.

“Dick, Jason,” Bruce called and Dick turned around, Jason peering around him. There stood Bruce and Alfred and Babs. Dick began to smile. Barbara Gordon was stunning as ever with her long red hair falling over her shoulders and her pretty blue eyes blinking playfully. Bags surrounded her feet but Dick payed no mind to them, instead taking long strides to hug her tightly. Even after their break up two years ago, they’d remained close friends because of their fathers constantly being around each other.

“Babs,” Dick said happily. He pulled back, smirking at her. “Looking as beautiful as the day I met you.” Barbara rolled her eyes.

“Bite your tongue, Grayson,” she sighed playfully. She glanced over her shoulder, eyebrow quirking. “And who is this?” Dick turned to look at Jason as well, leaning in the doorway with his arms folded over his bare chest. His eyes roamed up and down Barbara’s frame and if it was anyone else, Dick would have said he was checking her out. But it wasn’t anyone else, it was Jason, and Jason was no doubt assessing where her place in his life she’d fit. An enemy or an ally or that weird mix where they were both or neither to Jason. Nevertheless, Dick made a note to talk to Jason about his body language because Barbara would happily set him right if he continued with the eyes.

“That’s Jason,” Dick said. “Jaybird, you want to say hi?” Jason turned and walked out. Dick rolled his eyes. “Apparently not. Don’t let it worry you, he just takes some time warming up to others.”

Dick turned back to Barbara and frowned at her expression, taunting and knowing and way too familiar. Dick wondered if this was how Jason felt about him. An apology was probably in order. “What?”

“You have a nickname for him,” Barbara said with a smirk.

“So? I have nicknames for everyone.”

“Oh really?” Barbara asked with a laugh. “And what’s your nickname for Bruce?”

“Pa- Papa bear,” Dick said, recovering from his stuttering.

“Please never call me that again,” Bruce said with a sigh and Barbara laughed loudly, much to Dick’s chagrin. “Dick and Alfred will ensure that you get settled in.” With that, Bruce escaped and left Dick and Barbara alone.

“You only give nicknames to people you think are attractive,” Barbara said and Dick reminded himself to start giving nicknames to every person he met. “Which, I can’t blame you. That guy is hotter than you, Dick.”

“First,” Dick started with narrowed eyes, “ _rude._ Second, I _know._ It’s been a rough month.”

“I’m seriously surprised that you haven’t pursued that yet,” Barbara said with a shake of her head, red mane shimmering like a waterfall.

“Well, he’s had a home for about a month. I don’t want him to be uncomfortable or feel obligated to return my…” Dick searched for the word to explain what he felt towards Jason, because feeling wasn’t really right, “whatever-this-is, you know?”

“Woah,” Barbara said, looking impressed. Dick wondered if he should feel offended that she had very little faith in him controlling his dick. “That’s a lot of self-control that I wasn’t expecting from you.”

“He’d just figuring out how to live again. I can’t be selfish and ask for more.” Dick shook his head because he wasn’t even sure how to explain himself at this point.

“Why Jaybird?” she asked, sensing Dick wanted to change the subject. That was Dick’s favorite thing about Babs, she always knew what buttons to push and when to stop pushing. Maybe Dick should take a few pages from her book and utilize them with Jason.

“Remember when I told you that my mom used to call me her ‘Little Robin?’” Dick asked, fond smile coming to his face. He missed his parents, didn’t think he’d ever stop craving the love they had given him. And he missed the circus with the amazed people and the bright lights and costumes. He dreamed about it sometimes. Not just his parents’ deaths, but flying through the air like a bird with his mother and father right there with him. “Jaybird seemed like the right choice in the end, a mix of past and present.”

“This is why we broke up,” Barbara said with a deadpanned face. “You were always so dramatic.” Then, she smiled, all dimples and shiny teeth. “It’s also why I fell in love with you. Too considerate of others, even if they hurt you.”

Dick smiled back. He knew his kindness and all around idiocy got him in trouble quite a bit, but Dick didn’t see any option other than being himself. “Wait, why do you have all these bags?” Dick asked, looking at the five suitcases at her feet. Barbara made a face.

“Our house is getting fumigated. Dad’s staying at a hotel, but its way to far from my work, so Bruce was kind enough to offer me a place to stay. I’ll only be here a week.” Dick breathed out.

“Good,” Dick said. However, upon seeing Barbara’s face, he started to backtrack. “I mean, not _good._ I love you Babs, I’d never want you to leave, but Bruce has this habit of… collecting people.”

“Including you,” Barbara pointed out, but Dick waved his hand.

“That’s different.”

“Uh huh, sure Dick.”

“Ms. Barbara,” Alfred said. He smiled kindly at her. “How about I get you some food? I made some cookies this morning and they’re still hot.”

“That’s sounds wonderful, Alfred,” Barbara said. She started to walk to the kitchen with him, throwing over her shoulder, “You’ll take my bags to the room, won’t you Dick?”

Dick gaped at her back and then at the suitcases, wondering why she needed this many bags if she was only staying a week. With a sigh, he grabbed two of them.

“This family is going to be the death of me.”

-X-

Two months of Jason and one month of Barbara. Dick wondered if this was what heaven looked like.

Granted, Barbara was supposed to leave a few weeks ago, but, slowly, she managed to move in. If Dick noticed Bruce looking a little happier each day, he didn’t mention it. besides, the Manor didn’t feel as cold what with Barbara and Jason and their constant fighting. Dick figured out pretty quickly that it was a weird form affection between the two. Most people hugged, Jason and Barbara punched.

Jason was looking steadily healthier every day, skin less pale and how athletic he actually was impressive. He was built like a soccer player, all lithe, lean muscle. Dick had to say the best addition to Jason was the front pieces of his hair that he died a snow white, making his hair dark and eyes brighter.

Being around others had Jason’s personality positively blooming, to the chagrin of Bruce and the delight of Dick. He was mouthy and loud and Dick was maybe a little in love, but he be damned if Jason found out. He wasn’t sure if Jason was mentally ready to be with anyone, and the last thing he wanted to do was force Jason into something that would potentially trigger him.

“Dickie-bird,” Dick heard Jason’s excited crow, right before he felt the equivalency of a linebacker tackling him into the wall. Dick groaned, hand coming up to twist savagely in the baby hairs of the back of Jason’s neck.

“You are substantially taller and heavier than me,” Dick said, trying to shove the boy away. When that didn’t work, Dick sunk his teeth into the meat of Jason’s shoulder, biting sharply. Jason cursed and pulled away, twisting his head to look at the teeth indents.

“Son of a bitch,” Jason grumbled. “Didn’t take you for being kinky.”

“Well, I didn’t take you as someone who likes to accost others.” Dick rubbed at his sore body, easily twisting to peer down at himself. “Damn, Jay, I’m gonna bruise.” Jason laughed.

“It’ll match the Wayne-Grayson-Todd aesthetic,” he said and Dick rolled his eyes. Jason was terribly amused that Bruce had taken in kids that resembled him. Called it his ‘daddy issues.’

“Are we ganging up on Dick?” Barbara asked, wandering out of her room. She’d just come out of the shower, hair twisted in a high bun. “Because I’m all for it.” Jason’s eyes lit up at the prospect of someone helping him take Dick down a few notches and Dick crossed his arms. If they were going to play dirty, then they better not expect him to lay down and take it.

“No we are not,” Dick said. Jason turned towards him, maniacal smile growing on his face. Dick narrowed his eyes. “ _No.”_ Dick turned down the hallway, moving towards the stairs.

“Come on, Dick, be a good sport,” Barbara said. It made Jason laugh harder and he loped over, arm falling around Dick’s shoulders so heavily that he grunted from it.

“Yeah, Dick,” Jason said, leaning so he was whispering in Dick’s ear. Dick definitely did not shiver. Definitely. Not. “Be nice about us roughing you up.” Barbara moved so she was flanking Dick on the other side. Dick had a nightmare like this once. Also a wet dream, but that was a story for another day.

“Master Bruce is home,” Alfred called up and Dick was never so relieved to hear those words, quickening until he was practically jogging away from Jason and Babs, their laughter following him. Dick moved down the stairs, smile suddenly dropping when he noticed that a shadow stood behind Bruce.

“Ah,” Bruce said. He nodded behind him at the boy, looking a few years younger than Dick. Dick heard Jason snort when he noticed the classic black hair and blue eyes. “This is Tim. Tim Drake.”

“Tiny fucking thing,” Jason commented, pummeling Dick until Jason was in front of him. Dick rolled his eyes, pinching the skin on his back savagely.

But Jason wasn’t wrong. Tim was easily smaller than Dick and Jason and even Barbara. And he was thin, just shy of worryingly so.

Tim stepped out from behind Jason, scowl on his face. He crossed his arms and puffed his chest and Dick snorted, turning into a loud laugh when realization dawned on him.

“He reminds me of when you came here,” Dick said, grinning wide. Jason looked at Dick and then back at Tim, puffing his chest similarly to Drake.

“Fuck you, I was a handsome little thing.” Tim looked highly offended.

“And I’m _not?”_ he asked in a slightly tinny voice. Jason shrugged.

“Not my type, kid.”

“I’m _not_ a _kid,”_ Tim snarled, stepping forward with his hands clenched in fists. Jason quirked an eyebrow and stepped forward. Dick hissed, remembering how Jason’s first reaction was to fight. He used his fists to decide where someone stood on the totem pole and Dick hated how he refused to _think._

Dick moved between Jason and Tim, jabbing his elbow into Jason’s ribs, Jason merely grunting and leaning into it. Dick was yet again reminded that Jason was taller and heavier than him.

“So, let me get this straight. You went to work, and then came back with yet another _child.”_ He emphasized the child part because people were going to start wondering why the hell Bruce was continuing to take kids to his Manor. (Not that they weren’t wondering already.)

“I did not come back with him,” Bruce said with a frown. Dick wanted to call bullshit because the evidence was staring at him in the face. Literally. “He followed me.”

“I don’t think that makes it any better, Bruce,” Barbara said. She moved past them and looked down at Tim, head cocked. She’d picked it up from Jason no doubt. Dick tried not to let himself feel sappy about that. “Must be a pretty smart kid.”

“I am,” Tim said firmly. He briefly rocked on his tip toes to try to be the same height as Barbara but he fell back so he was flat on his feet.

“And cocky. You’ll fit in well with the boys.” Barbara turned with a smirk. “But Bruce, can you try to bring home some girls’ home this time? I’m literally drowning in testosterone.”

“Please, please don’t bring any one else home,” Dick pleaded. Bruce hummed and moved past them, handing his briefcase to Alfred. Tim followed, looking around. “How’d the kid manage to follow you?”

“I picked the lock on his car and hid in the back,” Tim said, picking up a half-eaten Danish and sniffing it. He then shrugged and shoved it into his mouth.

“Car trick? Nice,” Jason approved. Dick rolled his eyes, recalling the story of how Bruce found Jason stealing his hub caps. How that constituted Bruce deciding to take him home, Dick didn’t know, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“How did you not know that he was hiding in your car?” Dick asked, watching Bruce undo his cufflinks and take off his suit jacket.

“He was quiet,” Bruce said and Dick frowned because so was Bruce, he would have easily heard Tim so much as breathing.

“He was distracted by a girl,” Tim said, picking up some magazines and thumbing through them.

“Bruce?” Jason asked and Dick noticed that his face looked like he’d just said Christmas had come early. “Distracted by a girl? Do tell.”

“I was not distracted-.”

“ _Everyone_ was distracted by her,” Tim said. He fell on the couch, taking a pillow and fluffing it before putting it behind his head. “But _he_ was the only one distracting her. Mind you she saw me.” Bruce rounded on him, jaw open.

“What?” he asked and Dick exchanged a smile with Barbara at Bruce’s dumbfounded voice.

“Yeah, offered me a wink, too. Distracted you long enough so I could get in.”

“So Bruce gets distracted by a skirt and then picks up a stowaway,” Jason said, absolutely delighted with this turn of events.

“Hey, respect woman,” Barbara said, stepping closer to Jason with narrowed eyes. Dick stepped away from Jason because he’d seen when those two got when they went at it. Not pretty.

Jason held his hands up in surrender, face as impish as ever. “I’d never. I’ve distracted my fair share of men with my own skirt.” Which seemed like a story Dick might like to know, but now was not the time.

“You’re all really weird,” Tim said. Dick stared at him, barely managing not to snort.

“Says the guy who snuck in a billionaire’s car and followed him home,” Dick said, just as Alfred came out with a late of cookies and milk. Tim stared awed at Alfred and then at the plate and, okay, maybe the kid was sort of adorable. Dick wouldn’t mind him sticking around.

Tim took the plate, practically blushing to his ears.

“I think I’ll like it here.”

-X-

“Jason, I’m going to kill you!”

Dick sighed, jumping down from the pull up bar. Tim yelling at Jason wasn’t new, they each had different personalities that, when they clashed, created a lethal chemical reaction illegal in most states. Gone were the ever-present days of quiet in the Manor, replaced with yelling and running and _warmth._ Which is funny considering Dick hadn’t realized it was so cold in the first place.

Jason came darting into the room with that beautiful, half-crazed smile. He skidded to a stop in front of Dick. His eyes appraised Dick’s naked torso and Dick smirked, stretching a bit in front of Jason just for show.

“I knew you were muscular but damn,” Jason said and that was a relatively new thing. Jason had started flirting more with him, starting out gently and slowly getting dirtier and dirtier. Dick didn’t want to discourage him, but he was a little afraid that Jason would run if he flirted back. Jason had and always been a flight risk, something needing to be cherished but disappearing the second you tried. So, Dick bit his tongue and just let coy smiles fill the silence of what he wanted to say.

“Todd,” Tim yelled when he’d barreled in. He hadn’t gained much weight or filled out particularly much, but Bruce had taught him to kick box and Dick knew firsthand that the kid was a savage little shit when he wanted to be. He kicked and hit and bit and scratched and Dick had the scars to prove it.

Tim ran at Jason full-force, jumping onto his back and clawing at his arms. Jason laughed, holding his arm out so Tim couldn’t grab whatever he held. Dick easily grabbed the offending item and appraised it, surprised that it was a purple hoodie. It was well worn and loved, with small holes and stains scattering across it like stars. Dick wondered why Tim wanted this back so badly when he’d never even worn it.

Tim jumped off Jason and held out his hand expectantly, eyes hard. “Give it here.” Dick snorted, bringing the hoodie closer to himself.

“Manners, Baby Bird,” Dick said. “Is this yours?”

“It’s his girlfriend’s,” Jason said and, _whoa._ Since when did Tim get a girlfriend?

“Stephanie isn’t my girlfriend,” Tim snapped, meaning to grab the hood while Dick was distracted. But Jason was faster, laughing and grabbing Tim’s wrist in a strong hold. Tim tried to tug it with a scowl but Jason just tightened his hand.

“She has terrible taste in clothes,” Dick said, wrinkling his nose at the ugly color. Dick was about to hand the hoodie back when another person joined them. Someone Dick had never seen before.

She was on the smaller side, like Tim, and she wore blue jeans ripped at the knee and a white tank top with some brown stain at the bottom of it. Her black converse were scuffed and worn and so perfectly her, even if she gave off a weirdly innocent vibe with her messy blonde ponytail and bright blue eyes.

“I swear, you boys are so freaking fast,” she panted, bending over. she straightened and then grinned, eyes dipping down to look at Dick’s chest. Dick was used to igniting that lustful fire in others, so he made his smile especially pretty and maybe leaned back so the lighting caught his muscles just right.

“Nice,” she said approvingly and Tim whipped towards her. Stephanie shrugged. “Oh _please._ I’d probably say the same thing if I saw your chest. I’m not exactly _picky,_ Drake.” She pointed at the article of clothing Dick clutched. “That’s mine.”

“This purple thing?” Dick asked. She became decidedly less exciting now that he knew her fashion sense was atrocious.

Stephanie huffed, storming over and snatching it. Jason sulked, another of his games thwarted. Tim looked positively smug at this turn of events. “First off, it’s _eggplant,_ not purple. The two are entirely different and I _will_ hurt you if you ever imply they’re the same again. Second, congratulations Tim. You’re back to being the hottest in the Manor, even if I haven’t seen you shirtless.” She winked at Dick. “Yet.”

“Gross,” Dick said, grabbing his water bottle. “And Jason’s the hottest, obviously.” Dick froze with the water bottle just on the edge of his mouth, realizing what had slipped out. He glanced at Jason, relieved to see not fear or hostility, but rather intrigue.

“Smooth,” Tim said and Stephanie elbowed him.

“Shut the fuck up, they’re having a moment,” she said and Tim rubbed where she’d hit him.

“Ow,” he snapped, but Dick knew he wasn’t hurt, just more interested in being a little shit. Jason looked like he wanted to say something but Barbara walked in, stealing everyone’s attention.

“We having a party in here?” Barbara asked. She wore a black sports bra and some black, low slung sweats. Stephanie was practically drooling.

“Never mind Tim, you’ve been demoted,” she said in a distracted voice. “Very _nice.”_

“Jesus, you’re the worst,” Tim said. He grabbed her hoodie and one of her arms, starting to shove her into it. Stephanie batted his hands and put it on the rest of the way, zipping it half up. “I need you to go before any more damage happens.”

“Ooh, sorry Tim,” Barbara said, starting to set herself up on the treadmill. “Bruce has already demanded that Brown over here stays for dinner.”

“Cool,” Stephanie said, but Tim’s face turned bright red and Dick was a bit worried it would explode.

“Not cool,” Tim said firmly. “And she can’t stay. She has a family. They want her home.”

“Mom won’t want me now,” Stephanie said, looking amused. Tim gave her a dark look.

“Yes she will.” He started pushing her towards the door and Stephanie grinned, going lax so Tim was forced to bear her whole weight.”

“He’s got Alfred on it,” Barbara said and Dick started laughing because, poor Tim. Once Alfred got an idea in mind, there was no stopping him.

“No,” Tim bemoaned, collapsing to the floor with Stephanie on him. She was laughing and Jason smirked.

“I think Steph and I will be great friends,” Jason said, sweetly smiling at the blonde. Stephanie’s eyes lit up and she rolled off Tim, standing up and brushing off her jeans.

“I agree, Jayce,” she said just as saccharinely. Dick’s heart felt like it was stopping. It was one thing with Barbara and Jason, both fighting as much as they teamed up. But this? This is like two dynamite sticks agreeing to blow up at the exact same time, ready to sweep everything in their path.

“No,” Tim moaned again, going spread eagle. Dick felt like joining him.

“I sort of agree with him,” Dick said, watching as Jason and Stephanie engaged in conversation. About boxing techniques. Maybe if Dick talked to Alfred and Bruce, they’d change their mind about letting Stephanie stay, even if it was just for dinner.

“Looks like Bruce picked up another stray,” Barbara said and it was a bit adorable watching Stephanie flush in pride that Bruce Wayne had decided she was an honorary Wayne. But only a bit.

Jason laughed (more of a cackle if anything) loudly and Dick looked at him, just plain weirded out by Jason today. Jason grinned. “Bruce really has a thing for his blue eyes, doesn’t he?”

Dick sighed. “Yes. Yes, he does.”

-X-

Dick bit into his apple, eyes trained on Stephanie and Tim. They sat at the counter, empty plates in front of them, and they did homework. Calculus of Dick was correct. But that’s all they did. The kids had some weird passion thing for each other and Dick wanted to bug them, ask them where the romantic speeches and revelations were. Not _homework._

Dick bit into his apple. Maybe he could just slam their heads together and hop that their lips hit each other without breaking a tooth.

Dick bit into his apple. And then choked on it when Jason came in like a shirtless Adonis, all long legs and tense muscles. His grin was just shy of predatory and _Jesus._ Dick was only human and he was expected to resist _Jason?_ Life was so unfair.

“Big Bird,” Jason greeted, leaning against Dick to grab a banana from the fruit basket. He could have gone around yet he decided to press all of his body against _Dick’s._ This whole waiting for Jason to make the first move thing was getting hard. For god’s sake, Dick was fairly certain that Jason had actually _oiled_ himself.

Jason stepped back, met Dick’s eyes, and then took a big bite out of his banana.

Again, Dick was only human.

“Why you standing here and watching the lovebirds?” Jason asked, glancing over at Stephanie and Tim with their heads bent together.

“I want them to _do_ something,” Dick said. Then, he lowered his voice and leaned close to Jason. “I’ve been trying to set up situations where they kiss but I don’t think they’re working very well.”

“That’s because they’ve been making out forever,” Jason said easily. Dick recoiled and Tim’s head shot up, jaw on the floor.

“How-?” he started to ask and then he turned to Stephanie, who looked sheepish. “ _Steph.”_

“What?” she snapped. Briefly, Dick thought she really was one of them, liked to blame everyone else for their problems and only take responsibility for things out of their control. “I have a big mouth and despite what everyone says, Jason’s a great listener!”

“Thank you,” Jason said, practically beaming.

“That’s the first time I think I’ve ever heard Jason say thank you,” Barbara said. She stole the apple from Dick and took a quick bite out of it before handing it back to him.

“Sharing food is an option?” Jason asked and Dick bit his tongue when he was about to make a comment about Jason hoarding food. Jason had actually lived on the streets and gone without food several days in a row, he was allowed to have some sort of possession over food.

Jason grabbed Dick’s apple and handed him the banana, which Dick stared mournfully at. He hated bananas. Jason knew this and, yet, he gave him his banana.

Jason sat on the counter, looking at the homework before shaking his head with a shrug. Dick wondered if Jason ever felt sad about missing out school, too busy on surviving while the rest of them were going about their lives. Jason didn’t get that option.

Maybe Jason didn’t feel sad about it, but that’s okay. Dick felt sad enough for the both of them.

“Master Dick,” Alfred said, walking in and heading straight for Dick. He had a sparkled in his eyes and Dick tried not to feel on edge. Tried being the keyword. “I feel obligated to tell you that Master Bruce will be here any second with a new ward.” Dick looked at Alfred unamused.

“Ooh,” Jason said, practically shaking from excitement. “Old man’s about to get smacked the fuck down.”

“I will certainly not,” Bruce said, entering the room with the subtlety of a bull in a china shop. Behind him trailed a tiny girl, no doubt the same size as Stephanie and Tim. She had cropped black hair, looking self-cut. Her eyes were almond shaped and bright brown. She wore all black, down to her combat boots. She looked at them all in a calculating way, like she was deciding the pack order form the get go. Little scars marked her face and traveled under her clothes and Dick couldn’t help but see Jason. Scarred and calculating and ready to fight anyone who decided what life she wanted.

Dick wanted to say he’d protect her, but he was pretty sure she could protect herself.

Behind the girl was a familiar woman, silky smirk placed on her lips. Her black hair was in a pixie cut and with her sharp features, it looked aristocratic. Her eyes were hazel, somewhere in between green and blue. Her outfit left little to fantasy and Dick could get behind that (tight and short was his motto where clothing came in). She tapped long nails against her thighs and then moved so she was pressed closely to Bruce.

Dick glanced over to see his family staring at the two newcomers, from Jason looking calculating to Stephanie just looking plain appreciative.

“Bruce,” Dick said slowly. Bruce hummed, looking at Dick. He seemed much more relaxed with this woman near him which was great! Dick though that was _awesome._ But, “She’s too _old_ for you to adopt.”

“Normally I’d be offended,” the woman said, raising a perfect eyebrow at Dick. He was maybe a bit jealous of it. “But, frankly, I shouldn’t want to be adopted by my boyfriend anyway.”

“Boyfriend?” Jason asked, calculating look gone and replaced with a more intrigued one.

“So I see you haven’t told them,” she said, glancing at Bruce. Dick was glad that he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “I’m Selina Kyle.”

Dick snapped his fingers. “ _That’s_ why you seemed familiar,” he said. “A pleasure to see you, Selina.”

“You too, Dickie,” she purred, never one to be too quiet. Bruce rolled his eyes fondly, but Jason hopped off the counter, moving closer to Dick with a huff. Dick blinked at him and his blunt jealously. It was kinda cute.

“And that is Cassandra Cain,” Bruce said, nodding at the girl. She stared, unblinking. Dick offered a warm smile and Jason, ever the little shit, stared back.

“Hi,” Barbara said, offering a just as warm smile. It faltered when the girl just looked at her.

“She doesn’t appear to talk much,” Bruce said. He offered Selina a cup of coffee from Bruce’s own stash of coffee mugs which was big. Not even Dick got to drink from Bruce’s mugs. “And I don’t think she can read.” Dick frowned because that just seemed cruel. Every one deserved to read and she never had a chance. It was unfair.

Cassandra shifted and the silence sort of overtook them because each of them were outgoing in their own way, even Bruce. None of them really knew how to deal with someone who _wasn’t_ like that.

Finally, ever the savior, Stephanie sighed, loudly. “God, you are all the worst. Come on, Cass, Timmy and I will show you your room. And then ours. You’ll probably end in our rooms the most, mind you.” Stephanie flounced over and hooked her arm through Cassandra’s. she dragged her off with Tim in tow, interested as he studied Stephanie and Cassandra.

“I thought you said Steph and Tim were-?”

“They are.”

“But Steph and Cass-.”

“Yep.”

“And Tim and Cass-?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“ _Gross.”_

-X-

“Are we seriously just adopting every child in Gotham now?”

Dick was allowed to be a little pissed off. He put up with it for Jason, learned to live with it with Babs, been skeptical of it with Tim, a little disappointed with Stephanie, and only slightly livid about Cass. But now he’d feel everything.

And, okay, Dick knew he was being a little hypocritical considering Bruce had adopted him. But still. It was the principle of the thing.

“No,” Bruce said. “This one is actually mine.” Bruce spoke tersely and oh. Oh jeez. Dick was the worst person in the entire world.

“Oh, God, that was so insensitive of me,” Dick said, mortified. It didn’t help that Jason was leaning against the wall, trying to smother a laugh into his hand. And this boy was peering up at him with the darkest glare Dick had ever seen. Yep, definitely Bruce’s child. “I’m so sorry.”

“So you’re Dick,” the little boy said, voice pitched and yet to be broken from puberty. Dick nodded. The little boy looked at him before cracking a seriously wicked smile. Maybe this kid was a relative of Jason’s as well. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things, I hope,” Dick said and then winced. “Jesus, that makes me sound like a walking talking cliché. I’m afraid I haven’t heard much about you.” The little boy shrugged and Dick could tell that it truly didn’t bother him.

“I don’t really care,” he said. He stood up and moved to Dick, peering up. He wasn’t much smaller than Tim, looked like he probably already outweighed him. “I’m Damian. Damian Wayne.”

“Damian,” Dick mused, letting the name roll off his tongue. “A name fit for a Wayne if I do say so myself.” Damian’s smile got even wider then and suddenly Dick’s arms were full of this kid.

Dick blinked down at Damian (who looked very, very pleased), then up at Bruce (who looked so shocked Dick was worried he’d faint), and then even higher up to Jason (his reaction was the only one that really mattered to Dick right now). Jason looked a little furious but not furious enough to tear through the room like a hurricane. He did cock his head and straighten himself, puffing air into his chest so he looked bigger.

“Step away from the merchandise, Bad Bird.” And, oh great, Jason had already decided on a nickname.

“Eat me,” Damian muttered, rubbing his face into Dick’s t-shirt. Dick patted the back of his head kindly.

“I am feeling a little hungry,” Jason said, smile more of a show of teeth. He really looked like a predator right now, ready to tear Damian apart for daring to touch what he regarded as his territory. That shouldn’t have brought a terrible thrill to Dick but it did, fight him.

“You seem moody,” Damian said, pulling away to glare at Jason. “I don’t like moody.”

“Two rules with Jason Todd,” Stephanie said, walking in with Cassandra and Tim right behind. Dick wasn’t quite sure what was going on with those three but they seemed happy, so Dick let them be. Just as long as no one got their hearts broken, he was fine. “One, he’s moody. Two, don’t touch Dick.” Dick didn’t know that was a rule.

“Who are you?” Tim asked, ever the logical one. Stephanie blinked as if she just realized she was talking to someone she’d never met before. Knowing her, she probably did.

“Damian Wayne.”

“There are more Wayne’s in the world?” Stephanie asked. Cassandra looked just as shocked before she went blank again. “Someone call the press.”

“Please don’t,” Selina said, walking in through the front door. She looked exhausted, mascara smudged under her eyes. “I can barely hold them off when they don’t know who Damian is.” She walked over and sat in Bruce’s lap, her ‘throne’ as Stephanie usually calls it.

Damian scowled and crossed his arms. “Let them come after me,” he said and Dick smiled. He recognized that fighting attitude in every person in this Manor. “But I will ask why I can’t touch Dick.”

“Jason considers Dick personal property,” Barbara said. She blinked at Damian but didn’t ask questions, instead just going to sit by Bruce and Selina.

“Exactly,” Jason said, moving until he stood by Dick and Damian. His lip curled at the little boy. “So scram, kid.”

“Jason, please,” Bruce said and Dick smirked, wishing he had a nickel for every time he’d heard those words.

“I’m being nice,” Jason said.

“For Jason,” Tim said with a snort and Jason shot him a dirty look.

“My nice is fine,” Jason said and Dick needed to intervene before insults were traded and fists flew.

“Of course your nice is fine,” Dick told Jason soothingly, patting his chest. “Just… Maybe try to be more of my kind of nice.” Jason looked horrified at the prospect.

“I will be living here now,” Damian said and Dick wondered what kid talked like this. “I do not wish to get into fights here but I will if I have to.” Damian glared at Jason and Dick pressed against his chest when he puffed up.

“I’m not going to stay here with this evil little thing,” Jason snapped, waving his arms.

“I’m not giving you an option,” Bruce said and Dick knew that was the wrong thing to say, watching Jason’s lips curl and anger poor off him in waves. “But if you need an incentive to stay, I will happily have a shooting range built in.”

“When did you learn to shoot guns?” Dick asked, alarmed, but he was ignored by Jason humming, eyes faraway.

“I think that’s fair,” Jason finally said and he smiled. (Dick didn’t swoon.) ( _Seriously._ )

“You can shoot guns?” Damian asked and Jason spared him a glance.

“Obviously,” he said, referencing their conversation. Damian didn’t acknowledge the obvious jab and Dick was grateful. Damian was small but looked like he could take Jason easily and that was worrying.

“You just became more interesting,” Damian said, cocking his head. Jason cocked his head back and Dick really shouldn’t have been as amused but he couldn’t help it.

Damian turned to Bruce and Selina, mouth in a tight line. Dick wondered if he ever relaxed. “I would like to be shown my room now.” Bruce and Selina stood, leading them away with Barbara, determined to talk with Damian. Stephanie, Cassandra, and Tim all walked off going to do God knows what. Dick certainly didn’t.

“I might actually become a murderer,” Jason said, staring after Damian. Dick snorted.

“I’ll stop you before you do.” Jason turned his eyes on Dick and Dick smiled, grabbing the back of Jason’s neck. “Everything okay?”

“I’m not in love with you,” he said and, _ouch._

Dick removed his hand from Jason’s neck, stung. He’d need to retreat to his room and lick his wounds, avoid Jason for a while, and then pretend nothing had happened. It was the Grayson way. Well, they Grayson-Wayne way.

“I’m not sure I even have the ability to love or be loved.” Which, _no._

“Jay, no,” Dick said. He grabbed Jason’s jaw, made his blue eyes meet Dick’s own. Dick could see how hard of a life Jason had lived from his eyes, icy and torn and _broken._ “Everyone in this Manor loves you. And you deserve it, more so than anyone I’ve ever met.” Dick ran his thumb over Jason’s cheek, gently pressing down on a scar. “You can love if you let yourself, Jason.”

“I want to try,” Jason said gruffly, eyes shifting away from Dick’s in embarrassment.

Embarrassment to feel, Dick realized.

“With you,” Jason said. His eyes shifted back, too bright, too scared. “If you’ll let me. I probably will be a terrible boyfriend, mind you.”

Dick smiled slowly, wolfishly. “Good thing I’m such a great one.” Dick pulled himself closer to Jason, pressing against him in all the right ways. It felt as perfect as always.

“That’s not what Babs says,” Jason said, grin just as wolfish. He looked relieved, no doubt worried that Dick would reject him. As if Dick could ever reject him.

“Well, she doesn’t get a say,” Dick murmured, hands grabbing Jason’s shirt. “She’s a jilted lover.” Jason laughed, long and loud and free. That is, until, Dick swallowed it with his moth.

Maybe Bruce had been a little right when he decided to take in the strays of Gotham.

Jason nipped at Dick’s bottom lip, sharp and delicious, filling Dick’s head with one word: _Jason._

Maybe he’d been very right.

But just maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com)


End file.
